Okłamał mnie
by Nigaki
Summary: [Spoilery do 9x06]Nora zauważyła zmianę u Steve'a. Slash, bromance, jak kto woli.


Steve był już w sklepie, gdy do niego weszła. Kończył już wykonywać swoje codzienne obowiązki, ale wyglądał przy tym dziwnie... smutno. Steve nigdy za dużo się nie uśmiechał, był nieśmiały i stronił od ludzi, ale dzisiaj było jakoś inaczej. Dalej czuł się źle po tym, jak spanikował w sprawie Tany'i poprzedniej nocy?

- Hej, Steve – przywitała się z uśmiechem, chcąc go jakoś podnieść na duchu. Steve tylko przytaknął niemrawo, nie przestając układać towaru na pułkach. – Kim był ten facet z wczoraj?

Steve przestał pracować i zwiesił głowę. Trafiła w dziesiątkę ze swoim pytaniem.

- To był... – Steve zawahał się przez chwilę. – Przyjaciel.

Przytaknęła rozumiejąc. Chciała się dowiedzieć więcej i jakoś pocieszyć swojego najlepszego pracownika, ale obawiała się, że tylko pogorszy sprawę.

- Długo się znacie? – zapytał.

- Kilka lat – odparł, znowu zajmując się pracą. Robił to jednak powoli. Nora zauważyła, że drżą mu ręce. – Uratowałem go, kiedy przeżywał ciężki okres.

Nie wiedziała, co to był za ratunek i od czego, ale po głosie Steve zrozumiała, że musiało to być coś ważnego. Wspominał tę historię z melancholią, jakby to były najlepsze chwile jego życia. Wiele musiało się od tego czasu zmienić w ich relacjach.

- Spałeś z nim w nocy?

Steve wypuścił z rąk butelkę z piwem, która roztrzaskała się na podłodze. Nora nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi.

- Co? – wydukał Steve, od razu zaczynając zbierać szkło z podłogi. Podała mu szmatę, żeby się nie pokaleczył i pomogła mu zbierać.

- Zauważyłam, że nie spałeś tutaj – wyjaśniła. Steve dalej unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Przenocował cię?

- Oh, tak. Spałem w jego pokoju motelowym.

Wyrzucili rozbite szkło do śmieci, a Steve przyniósł mopa i zaczął wycierać podłogę z piwa. Nora podeszła do niego i złapała go za rękę, by przestał na chwilę sprzątać. W końcu na nią spojrzał i teraz mogła jeszcze wyraźniej zobaczyć ból w jego oczach.

- Wyglądasz na przygnębionego – zauważyła. Steve znowu odwrócił wzrok, starając się ukryć swoje uczucia. – Zrobił coś?

- Raczej czego nie zrobił – poprawił szybko.

- Nie rozumiem – przyznała Nora. Po zachowaniu Steve'a oczekiwałaby jakiejś kłótni, podczas której padło kilka mocnych słów.

- Powinien błagać, bym wrócił – odezwał się cicho Steve. – Nie zrobił tego. Okłamał mnie, mówił, że jesteśmy rodziną, a gdy szukałem u niego pomocy, wyrzucił mnie.

Pod koniec głos Steve'a załamał się. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale była pewna, że ma łzy w oczach. Wciąż nie wiedziała, co dokładnie zaszło, ale potrafiła to sobie wyobrazić. Przyjaciel Steve'a wyglądał na sympatycznego, czemu zrobił coś tak okrutnego i odmówił mu pomocy?

- Steve, tak mi przykro – wyznała. Nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Który przyjaciel robi coś takiego?

- Mówił, że mnie potrzebuje – mówił dalej. – A gdy ja jego potrzebowałem odwrócił się ode mnie.

Nie miała pojęcia, jaki instynkt się w niej odezwał, matczyny, czy zwyczajna troska o drugą osobę, ale Nora zapragnęła objąć Steve'a i go pocieszyć. Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie chciała skłamać tak jak przyjaciela Steve'a. Nie wiedziała, czy wszystko będzie dobrze i czy Steve doceni jej próby pomocy.

- Steve? – odezwała się cicho, tak by go nie wystraszyć albo zdenerwować. – Jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić, powiedz.

Przytaknął i pociągnął nosem, wciąż unikając jej spojrzenia.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. – Przepraszam za to piwo, możesz potrącić mi z wypłaty.

Nawet kiedy miał poważniejsze kłopoty, Steve wciąż myślał o innych. Naprawdę był wyjątkowy.

- Nie przejmuj się – uspokoiła go. – Będę na zapleczu jakbyś mnie potrzebował.

Odeszła od niego, ale nie przestała obserwować go z troską i niepokojem. Musiała coś zrobić, ale nie wiedziała co. Nie chciała się wtrącać, by nie pogorszyć sprawy. Gdyby tylko mogła jakoś skontaktować się z tym przyjacielem i nawrzeszczeć na niego za to, co zrobił. Może wtedy by tu przyjechał i razem ze Stevem wyjaśniliby sobie wszystko. Ale to nie była jej sprawa. Musieli sami sobie z tym poradzić. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo, bo nie była pewna, ile bólu Steve jest w stanie znieść.


End file.
